Beautifully Broken Lyrics
by realJane91
Summary: Emma is sitting on the piers and singing aloud on her personal lyrics. Regina is clueless about the lyrics and it is obvious about both of them. Based on their experiences, the parallel of their past are woven together into a True Love. They didn't know they are true loves as twin souls. -SWANQUEEN-


The beautiful dusk is shining through the ocean's reflection. Emma feels peaceful when she watched a sunset while she is sitting on the piers. No noises around her. Just her and her view of the sunset.

She hummed and remembering her song while she was young. The lyrics just hit on the beats in her head while humming a song.

_**Every night you look at the mirror**_

_**Sometimes you feel shattered inside you**_

_**It had to be nothing but just a piece of shards **_

_**Just wonder who you are**_

_**You don't show your scars**_

_**You just are a beautifully broken**_

_**Feel nothing but a pool of blood on your wounds**_

_**When you hold a piece of shard and feel pain**_

_**You realize yourself that you are alone**_

_**You don't care who you are in past and present**_

Emma didn't hear or notice someone's footsteps to approach behind her. She kept singing the lyrics. Regina found her on the docks and wondered what she is doing there.

She heard a infuriating blonde woman's beautiful voice to sing. She never knew that she is good at vocals. She was kind of excited and sorrowful when she heard lyrics coming out from Emma's mouth. Walking toward on the piers and sitting beside Emma. She startled her blonde woman.

Emma whisked to see Regina sitting next to her. She was in daze to see a beautiful glowing face on the brunette woman. She wished she can kiss on her plump red lips and take her to the house but she preferred not to do it. Also, the smile on the brunette woman was astonishing.

"Hello Emma, what are you doing here?" Regina asked in a comfortable way. Emma glanced over to her companion. "I am here for peace and singing my lyrics. What about you?"

"I was taking a walk and Henry is at his friend's house for sleepover. I am alone in my house but decided to take a fresh air." Regina shrugged in unladylike way.

"Oh. I see. Nice to know that Henry is making new friends. Can't believe that our son is growing up like a young handsome man in high school." They laughed. The time of silence was pausing between their entire conversations. They heard the birds over their heads.

"Emma…" She was nervous to ask Emma about the lyrics that she heard when she was half a mile away from her. "What are you singing?" She looked at the emerald eyes in a compassion. She looked down at her pink lips and she mentally wanted to kiss that infuriating blonde woman who was very attractive when they first met at the mansion.

Emma was not sure with discussing about her experience in a musical family she was taken in when she was younger. "Um… I am singing my lyrics that I wrote when I was young. By that time, I was playing guitar with my foster dad. He was very nice man and offered me a guitar lesson. I hadn't been playing a guitar for a while but I have my guitar case back in my apartment. Sometimes, I just write songs on my journal. But this song was my personal lyrics because it reminded me of my young self who was shattering herself."

She paused. Looking at Regina and see her sympathy look. Sighing loud and looked back to the sunset. Waiting for her response.

"Oh Emma. Can you play it again for me? I would like to hear lyrics from you. Is it ok?" She saw her companion nod and started singing like last time.

_**Every night you look at the mirror**_

_**Sometimes you feel shattered inside you**_

_**It had to be nothing but just a piece of shards **_

_**Just wonder who you are**_

_**You don't show your scars**_

_**You just are a beautifully broken**_

_**Feel nothing but a pool of blood on your wounds**_

_**When you hold a piece of shard and feel pain**_

_**You realize yourself that you are alone**_

_**You don't care who you are in past and present**_

_**You gather your tears like you keep crying**_

_**It won't let you in your dreams**_

_**You want a bright and sweet dreams**_

_**But it broke you in a piece of cracked mirror**_

_**You just walk away from your problems**_

_**Can't you see yourself in a broken self?**_

_**Wonder you get help from anybody?**_

_**Will you suffer your life?**_

_**You don't deserve everything **_

_**But you just are a beautifully broken**_

_**Keep yourself at distance **_

_**You don't want to hurt someone**_

_**You can't see everything but just the pieces of shards**_

_**Until you finally decide to show your scars**_

_**You are just a beautifully broken**_

_**You shouldn't be afraid but just be brave**_

_**You know who you are**_

_**Every mirror are wearing you out**_

_**You know it's time to let your past go**_

_**You are just a beautifully broken**_

_**Beautifully broken like your scars**_

_**You showed yourself on the mirror**_

_**Be joyful and don't be afraid of your scars**_

_**Show them that you are being you**_

_**Be a beautifully broken**_

The lyrics are fading out from Emma's beautiful voice and Regina heard her shaking voice when she was singing. Emma didn't realize that her tears coming out from her eyes while she watched the sunset. She felt a warmth from Regina's hug beside her. She embraced back.

"Oh Emma. It sounds like a haunting song but beautiful. You know that you are beautiful. You are just like me in some ways. I feel same way as you do." Leaning on Emma's shoulder while they embraced together and watching the sunset.

"Yeah, I know. I saw you for first time and I just knew that you are just like me."

"Oh. I don't know. But I can tell by your emerald eyes. Are you trying to tell me that you like me?" Regina was looking up at her and waiting for her response. But she found out by hearing one word from her 'Yes'. She was in disbelief by hearing a word. But they didn't know that they liked each other since they first met.

"Yeah, I do like you. Well, I first saw you and I just think that you are beautiful but I was chicken to tell you that. Also, I am sure that you already knew." Looking down at Regina's caramel eyes and smiling at her. "Aren't you the infuriating but charming, dear?"

They laughed for a short time. "Infuriating is my middle name." The laughter started to be loud until they felt their stomach in pain and they stopped laughing.

Regina beamed at her and looked at her in a beautiful glowing from the sun's reflection on Emma's face. "I confess I do like you too. But I don't know how to love well. I am sure that you do too. Am I right, dear?"

"Yes, you are right. I have been taken in as a meal ticket since in my foster life. But you already knew my history because you snooped on my file." She scoffed.

"Hey, I was a mayor. Don't blame on me, dear." She shot a look. Emma shook her head and grinned. "Well. I'm sorry." She raised her hands in surrender.

"It's all right. Anyway, how long do you… like me?" Regina looked up at her and was slightly nervous to hear the words.

"Ehm. I liked you back then when I brought Henry home to you."

"Oh. I see dear." She fidget her hands on her lap.

"What about you? I recognized your words that you really like me." She laughed.

Regina was absorbed by Emma's beautiful laughter. She wished that they do it often when they have conversations like the friends does. She never had friends before but she had one friend is Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter, Emma Swan.

"Yes dear, I do like you since the mine accident. Remember we almost…" She paused and realized she is blushing at the word 'kissed'.

"Kissed?" She was slack jawing at the blonde's word. "Y…Yes, Kissed." Her face was full of the blush. She tried to avoid her blush in front of her but it got worse.

Then Regina chuckled out of the blue while she was looking at the sky. "Yes, we almost kissed, dear."

Emma looked at her. She smirked and waited until Regina turned around to see her face. She leaned in and catching the plump red lips to be kissed. Regina got in shock but she continued to kiss the blonde's pale lips.

Their kiss got intense and soft. They moaned into a kiss. Regina leaned closer to deepen kiss and their hands moved on their bodies from the waist to shoulders. However, they got no air and broke a kiss. They smiled at each other. Their forehead touched each other. Hearing Emma's sighs and laughs. They opened eyes to look at each other for a while.

"Wow. This is so real."

"Yes dear, it is." They laughed.

"Want another kiss?"

Regina slammed her shoulder and laughed at Emma's pout face. "You are so infuriating woman I had ever met."

"Shut up Regina and kiss me."

"Enlighten me, my dear." She beamed up at her. They got closer to kiss again. They didn't know who moaned first. But the heated make-out session got intense. Finally, Regina decided to poof back to her bedroom and resumed on their lovemaking all night with Emma.

In their essence of true love, they didn't know that they are true love as twin souls. But they knew in their hearts and they do love each other. They stopped and looked up on their magical bond from their magic. Emma's magic is gold and Regina's magic is purple. They got mixed in together and it was like fireworks above their heads.

"Wow, it is our magic. So does that mean…?"

"It is our magic and I think that we are True Love because of our bond. Can you feel a bond through me, dear?" Emma nodded.

"Yeah Regina, I feel your bond and do you?"

"Yes dear. Don't waste our lovemaking for making up our lost time." They laughed and continued until they fell asleep in their arms on the bed. Their legs intertwined and they were naked under the covers. Their smiles got bright on their face until the sun came up on the window.


End file.
